Boski osąd
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Chcąc wesprzeć swego podopiecznego, Plagg decyduje się sięgnąć po pomoc z najmniej spodziewanego źródła.
1. Chapter 1

Choć chwała Egiptu dawno minęła, a wiara w bogów poszła w niepamięć, Bastet lubiła wspominać stare czasy. Będąc boginią ochrony cieszyła się bezustanną czcią i szacunkiem, jej święte zwierzęta otaczano opieką. W zamian bogini chroniła dzieci, patronowała muzykom, błogosławiła małżeństwa. Reprezentowała również swego ojca w walce z wężem Apopisem. Ileż się przez niego najadła strachu! Gdy tylko schodziła w czeluście Duat, mściła się na nim za godziny spędzone na oczyszczaniu się z jadu oraz uciszaniu wszystkich kotów, które znajdowały się w jej pałacu. Kiedy Egipcjanie przestali czcić stare bóstwa, ich konflikt ustał, choć czasami dochodziło między nimi do "przyjacielskich" potyczek, aby żadne z nich nie wypadło z formy.

Nagle bogini wyprostowała się na tronie, sprawiając, że wszystkie pomniejsze bóstwa oraz służące jej koty zastygły w bezruchu. Intuicja podpowiedziała jej, że właśnie przybył ten, na którego powrót czekała już od dawna. Podkreślone kohlem oraz lazurowym barwnikiem złote oczy zalśniły w półmroku, rozglądając się po oświetlonej pochodniami sali w poszukiwaniu przybysza. Dostrzegłszy majaczący za jedną z kolumn wąski cień, uśmiechnęła się ciepło i zawołała:

-Nie ma nikogo punktualniejszego od ciebie, Plagg.

Zza kamiennego filaru wyłoniła się postać wysokiego, mocno opalonego młodzieńca. Intensywnie zielone, kocie oczy zabłysły w blasku ognia, a skryte między rozwichrzonymi, lśniącymi czarnymi włosami uszy uniosły się ku górze, słysząc dobrze znany głos. Odziany w zdobioną białą tunikę, skórzane sandały oraz bogaty złocony pektorał z kamieniami szlachetnymi we wszystkich kolorach tęczy bardziej przypominał namiestnika faraona niż zaklętego w srebrnym pierścieniu ducha zwanego przez Chińczyków kwami (pamiętała, że w tej postaci wyglądał niczym maleńkie kocię - całą siłą woli musiała wtedy powstrzymywać się przed wypieszczeniem go). Przybysz uklęknął przed swą władczynią, oddając należną jej cześć. Powoli uniósł głowę w geście powitania.

-Moja pani.

-Witaj. Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się poświęcić trochę czasu zapomnianej kociej bogini- zaśmiała się, wstając z tronu.

-Nie zgodzę się z tobą, pani. Twoje imię wciąż wspomina się na tym świecie- odparł Plagg, podążając za Bastet.

Zaprowadziła go do jadalni, gdzie służba kończyła przygotowywać wieczorny posiłek. Z każdą chwilą na stół przybywało pieczywo z różnych zakątków świata, sery, mleko krowie, owcze i kozie, najznakomitsza śmietana z Dolnego Nilu, mięso kurze, kacze, mysie, ryby słono- i słodkowodne, słowem wszystkie znane na świecie smakołyki. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, bogini dłonią ogłosiła rozpoczęcie biesiady, a wówczas jej gość oraz służba zasiadła do jedzenia.

Każdego dnia cieszyła się tak samo z widoku pałaszujących i głośno rozprawiających we wszystkich kocich językach duchów. Z uśmiechem na twarzy zwróciła się ku Plaggowi, który właśnie posilał się serami z olbrzymiej deski.

-Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Plagg. Opowiadaj, co się z tobą działo przez ostatnie stulecia!

-Cóż, od mojej ostatniej wizyty tutaj, czyli w dwunastym wieku nowej ery (ah, krucjaty...), miałem kilka kociąt. W Anglii, Niemczech, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Polsce... Znajdowałem się w różnych miejscach, nie zawsze z Biedronką, która miałaby 'równoważyć' moc Czarnego Kota. Moje ostatnie kociaki pochodzą z Francji...

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna Plagg mógł bez żadnych oporów mówić o wszystkim: o swych przeżyciach; o każdym z Czarnych Kotów; o bólu, który przeżywał za każdym razem, gdy oni ginęli (ale pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się, by posiadacz pierścienia wrócił do życia - wiedział, jak przebiegła walka z Czasołamaczką) lub schodzili na złą ścieżkę; o cudach, które widział; o niesamowitych walkach, które stoczył przez lata, nawet o swojej miłości do Tikki, o której wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie spełniona. Nie dlatego, że się różnili, tylko dlatego, że wszechświat robił wszystko, aby ich rozdzielić. Wspomniał również o tym, jak zmieniło się podejście do wszystkich czarnych kotów - uznawano je za te, które przynoszą pecha, biedronki zaś przynosiły szczęście (bardzo podobało mu się w Polsce, ponieważ tam, w przeciwieństwie do reszty świata, koty bardzo szanowano). Pogodził się z tym dawno temu, ale gdy pewien zaakumatyzowany facet, opętany przez swojego przodka (którego ówczesny Czarny Kot pokonał w Egipcie razem z Biedronką) powiedział, że Biedronka doprowadziła do jego klęski, zdenerwował się. Dlaczego wszyscy zdecydowali się zmieniać historię!? W starożytnym Egipcie Biedronkę uważano za wysłanniczkę Seta, ich role były zamienione!

Bastet cierpliwa słuchała swojego podopiecznego i nie śmiała mu przerwać nawet westchnięciem. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, jak musiał się czuć - mimo wszystko udawało jej się obserwować go, przez lustra lub korzystając z oczu innych kotów.

-...i to chyba tyle. Przepraszam, pani, że tyle mówiłem.

-Nic nie szkodzi! Chcesz jeszcze śmietanki?

-Oczywiście.

Siedzieli w milczeniu przez kilka minut, popijając chłodny napój. Bogini wiedziała, że Plagg zwróci się do niej z jakąś prośbą, nie miała jednak pojęcia, jaką. Gdy więc wreszcie otworzył usta, przeczucie jej nie zawiodło.

-Czy mógłbym cię o coś prosić, pani?

-Nie musisz pytać. Czego pragniesz?

-Potrzebuję błogosławieństwa- wypalił bez ogródek. Ah, czyli o to chodzi...

-Wiesz, że zawsze je otrzymasz!

-Nie dla mnie. Dla Adriena.

Trzymane przez nią ciasteczko wypadło bezdźwięcznie ze smukłej dłoni na talerzyk. Nie spodziewała się, że poprosi ją o łaskę dla swojego podopiecznego! Zastanowiła się chwilę. Oczywiście, że się zgodzi. Plagg był jej wiernym sługą i wypełniał wszystkie zadania, które mu powierzała, a poza tym po prostu lubiła jego towarzystwo. Jeżeli mogła mu w jakiś sposób pomóc, to to zrobi.

-Powiedz mi tylko... Dlaczego właśnie on?

Gdy odpowiadał, w jego głosie nie było słychać wahania.

-Wiele przyczyn. Nie chcę stracić kolejnego kociaka. Chłopak ma ciężkie życie, a mimo ani razu nie spojrzał w złą stronę. Do cholery, jego ojciec jest Władcą Ciem, a on bez słowa skargi się z nim mierzy! Ponadto stara się, jak może, bez przerwy doskonali swoje umiejętności, z czego jestem dumny, ale... Mogę to powiedzieć głośno, prawda?

-Nikt nie słucha, spokojnie- zapewniła bo bogini.

-Mistrz Fu niczego nam nie ułatwia. Biedronka staje się coraz silniejsza dzięki perłom, jego radom oraz wiedzy z księgi, którą znaleźliśmy w sejfie Gabriela, a o której wiemy, że trafiła w jego ręce. My nic nie możemy zrobić, bo po pierwsze nie mamy dostępu do księgi ani znajomości języka, a po drugie (trochę mnie to wstydzi, wybacz, pani)... Moc pierścienia słabnie, gdyż dawno nie był konserwowany, a ja, jak sama wiesz, jestem od niego zależny. Jeżeli pobłogosławisz mojego podopiecznego, będę mógł wzmocnić jego moc.

Bastet przymknęła oczy, gdy koci duch kończył swój posiłek. Cała służba, jak gdyby wyczuwając, że coś jest na rzeczy, powoli zakończyła swoje rozmowy. W momencie, w którym bogini gwałtownie otworzyła powieki, wszyscy powstali i zaczęli głośno mruczeć, wywołując wibracje w Duat. Plagg popatrzył z zaskoczeniem na swoje bóstwo opiekuńcze, które uniosło w górę swe ręce i, lustrując go złotymi tęczówkami, krzyknęło:

-Plaggu! Wysyłam cię z powrotem do twojego podopiecznego! W dniu pełni księżyca przyprowadzisz go do mnie, abym mogła osądzić, czy jest godny mego błogosławieństwa!

* * *

Powtórne przyzwyczajenie się do kwamiej formy zajęło mu kilka dobrych minut, w czasie których Adrien bacznie go obserwował. Kiedy już skończył, zaczął opowiadać ze szczegółami o tym, co wydarzyło się podczas wizyty u Bastet. Chłopak ze zdumieniem wsłuchiwał się w jego słowa - sam fakt, że Plagg udał się do Duat, miejsca, o którym wiedział tylko z książek, sprawiał, że każdą nową informację pochłaniał niczym koci duch camembert.

-Ona to potrafi zrobić efektowne zakończenie spotkania, nie ma co...

-Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że wrócisz tutaj w taki sposób! A przy okazji, chciałbym zobaczyć cię kiedyś w ludzkiej postaci.

-Obiecuję, że już wkrótce będziesz miał ku temu okazję. Pełnia jest za trzy tygodnie... A ja muszę spotkać się jeszcze z dwiema boginiami! Z Freyą może nie będzie tak źle, ale Sachmet... Dobra, jakoś to zniosę. W końcu to nie mnie będą sądzić, tylko ciebie!

-Ty mały...!

Poduszka o centymetry minęła Plagga, który roześmiał się głośno. Gdzieś tam głęboko denerwował się rezultatem osądu Czarnego Kota, jednakże na razie zmartwienia odsunął na dalszy plan. Teraz powinien się cieszyć i korzystać z czasu, który ze sobą spędzali (a także przygotować do jutrzejszego spotkania z lwim bóstwem). Resztę wieczoru spędził więc na jedzeniu sera oraz wspólnym oglądaniu anime ze swym podopiecznym. Tym razem w planach była powtórka z Noragami... Osobiście ta seria przypadła mu do gustu, głównie dlatego, że główny bohater w pewnym stopniu przypominał kota.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ktoś chce się z tobą widzieć, pani.

Te kilka słów wystarczyło, by bogini lwów i dawna wojowniczka Ra, Sachmet, obudziła się z drzemki, którą zawsze ucinała sobie przed codziennymi ćwiczeniami z bronią. Jako jedno z najbardziej wojowniczych bóstw musiała zachować formę, by w razie potrzeby móc stanąć w obronie swego imienia, swych wyznawców (obecnie mało prawdopodobne) lub, w ostateczności, całego świata (jeszcze mniej). Zastanowiła się, kto miał tyle odwagi, by przybyć do jej rezydencji w Duat akurat gdy miała chwycić chepesz w dłoń.

Powoli przeciągnęła się na swojej wygodnej kanapie, następnie zaś podniosła się i, przywołując swoje sługi ruchem dłoni, zawołała do majordomusa:

-Przekaż gościowi, aby zaczekał na mnie na dziedzińcu, gdzie- jej brązowe oczy zalśniły złowieszczo - zmierzy się ze mną. Chyba, że się boi, to niech odejdzie z podkulonym ogonem!

-Jak sobie życzysz.

Kiedy lwi sługa oddalił się, Sachmet rozpoczęła swój rytuał nakładania zbroi. Pozostałe lwie duchy, które nie chciały przeszkadzać swej bogini-opiekunce, opuściły pomieszczenie, tym samym pozwalając bóstwu rozebrać się bez skrępowania. Ściągnęła ona z siebie długą, charakterystyczną dla jej świątynnych przedstawień obcisłą suknię z bawełny (bardzo wygodną), zastępując ją zwiewną, lnianą koszulą, na którą nałożyła lekką, skórzaną zbroję, pokrytą lśniącymi łuskami z brązu dla dodatkowej ochrony. Gdy zawiązała rzemienie sandałów i poprawiła złotą opaskę utrzymującą w ładzie jej kręcone, czarne włosy, wyprostowała się i z wojowniczym wyrazem twarzy wymieszanym z ciekawością ruszyła na spotkanie tego, który ośmielił się wyjść jej na spotkanie.

Idąc korytarzem mijała wiele duchów, głównie poległych na wojnie i medyków, którym patronowała. Zmarli kłaniali się jej, przyglądając z zaciekawieniem - niecodziennie bowiem widzieli swoje bóstwo idące tak ochoczo na trening. Sachmet nie zwracała jednak na nich większej uwagi, skupiona na nadchodzącym spotkaniem. Coraz bardziej nurtowało ją, kto zechciał się z nią spotkać. Któż miał w sobie tyle ikry, by wyjść jej naprzeciw, gdy ona dzierżyła ukochaną broń? Miała zamiar zmiażdżyć tego kogoś jak robaka jeszcze przed walką... jeżeli nie okaże się dla niej godnym przeciwnikiem.

Jej obawy okazały się jednak bezpodstawne. Wyszedłszy na dziedziniec jej oczom ukazał się zgięty w ukłonie opalony młodzieniec, noszący podobnie do niej lekką zbroję. Jego głowę zdobiły nienaturalne dla zwykłego śmiertelnika kocie uszy, które na dźwięk jej stanęły w sztorc. Nie potrafił powstrzymać wstępującego na jego oblicze wojowniczego uśmiechu, dzięki któremu przypominał jednego z generałów dawnej armii Egiptu.

-Kogóż ja widzę! Plagg, dawno nie dostałeś ode mnie w bęcki.

-Ja również się cieszę, że cię widzę, pani.

-Na pewno...

Jako drapieżnik Sachmet potrafiła bardzo łatwo wyczuć silne emocje i obawy, dlatego jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by wiedzieć, że kwami chciał czegoś. Pragnął tego tak bardzo, że zapomniał o nałożeniu barier energetycznych! To zachowanie nie było podobne do Plagga, którego znała z czasów chwały Egiptu. Uznała jednak, że poczeka do zakończenia ich pojedynku na poznanie przyczyny jego nieuwagi.

Zaatakowała pierwsza. Ostrza chepeszy ze stali meteorytowej zderzyły się, krzesząc błękitne iskry. Wojownicy rozpoczęli szalony taniec wokół siebie, pełen skoków, gwałtownych ruchów i rozemocjonowanych spojrzeń. Obydwojgu, choć z zupełnie odmiennych przyczyn, zależało na zwycięstwie, a walczyli tak zaciekle, jakby toczyli bój na śmierć i życie. I choć żadne z nich nie mogło odnieść śmiertelnej rany ni trwale utracić zdrowia, zdawało się, że każdy cios może zakończyć się klęską przeciwnika. Wraz z upływającym czasem rosło zainteresowanie służby, która przerwała swoją pracę, aby przyjrzeć się pojedynkowi bóstwa i równemu mu kociego ducha zniszczenia.

Gdy po godzinie zaciętej walki pojedynek wciąż pozostawał nierozstrzygnięty, Sachmet zauważyła coś dziwnego. Plagg, który zazwyczaj emanował wielką siłą, determinacją i wolą zniszczenia wszelkiego stworzenia (przynajmniej w jej obecności), nie wydawał się być w swojej normalnej formie. Chociaż dotrzymywał jej tempa - ba, nawet ją zaskakiwał nowymi atakami - w jego ruchach nie było cienia niszczącej potęgi, którą wszechświat go obdarzył. Coś się działo; coś, co w znacznym stopniu mogło wpłynąć na losy ludzkości. I mimo że nie przejmowała się słabymi ludźmi, widok kwamiego w tak złej kondycji sprawił, że zechciała przerwać starcie. Dla jego własnego dobra.

Jednakże ta chwila zawahania sprawiła, że, po raz drugi w historii ich pojedynków, przegrała. W ułamku sekundy kwami zniszczenia znalazł lukę w jej obronie i wytrącił chepesz z jej dłoni, odsłaniając jej klatkę piersiową na potencjalnie śmiertelny cios. W jego podkreślonych kohlem oczach zabłysła iskra złośliwości i radości z wygranej.

-Pani, nie spodziewałem się takiego wyniku starcia- powiedział, podając jej broń. -Zostałem zaskoczony.

-Nie tylko ty- prychnęła, gdy wytarła twarz ręcznikiem.

Chwilę później twarz bogini przybrała charakterystyczny wyraz drapieżnika polującego na swoją ofiarę. Służba pałacowa natychmiast oddaliła się, pozostawiając bóstwo z gościem, który lada moment mógł stać się jej zdobyczą. Plagg jednak nie przejął się tym, jednym kęsem pochłonął spakowany wcześniej camembert i zwrócił się ku Sachmet.

-Dziwisz się, pani, dlaczego nie nałożyłem barier ani nie jestem tak silny, prawda?

-Tak. Co ci to wyjawiło?- zapytała, choć sama, niestety, znała odpowiedź.

-Twoja chwila zawahania. I fakt, że sama przed chwilą zdjęłaś bariery.

-Jakiś ty spostrzegawczy... A teraz, Plaggu, wyjaśnij mi, po co tutaj przybyłeś, jeśli ci miłe twoje istnienie.

Kwami zignorował jej groźbę, lecz udzielił odpowiedzi.

-Pani, przybyłem tu z prośbą o błogosławieństwo.

Bóstwo wyszczerzyło zęby w wyrazie zrozumienia.

-Wiesz, że mam do ciebie słabość, gdyż tylko ty potrafisz mi dotrzymać kroku. Ty i twoja główna patronka, Bastet, ale cieszy mnie fakt, iż zaryzykowałeś utratą głowy i pojawiłeś się akurat w godzinach mojego treningu. Udzielę ci-

-Czy pobłogosławisz mego podopiecznego?

Z zaskoczenia włosy Sachmet nastroszyły się, wyswobadzając spod złotej opaski i nadając jej wygląd niemal całkowicie lwi. Nie... Plagg chyba postradał zmysły! Lubiła go, owszem, jednakże prośba o błogosławieństwo dla takiego człowieka - _człowieka_! - wydawała się jej tak abstrakcyjna, że aż niemożliwa. Prawdą było, iż czasem zsyłała błogosławieństwo na niektórych najwaleczniejszych wojów i lekarzy, ale błogosławieństwo dla obcego...? Z jej źródeł wynikało, że ów człowiek nawet nie wiedział o jej istnieniu!

-Zanim sprawisz, że pochłonie mnie Duat pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię, pani. Sama zauważyłaś, że nie jestem wystarczająco silny. Mój pierścień nie był od dawna konserwowany, a to od niego w dużej mierze zależy moja moc. Muszę wspierać Czarnego Kota - jest najlepszym Kotem, jakiego miałem od stuleci. jednak nie dam rady tego zrobić bez twojej pomocy, jako że mistrz Fu niezbyt chce współpracować. Owszem, zaopatrzył Adriena w magiczny camembert dla mnie, ale mój podopieczny nie może podejmować żadnych decyzji, a Biedronka cały czas to robi... a dodatkowo może korzystać z pereł, które zostały stworzone specjalnie pod kątem kwami stworzenia. (I tak, wiem, mógłbym go zaprowadzić na miejsce do mistrza Fu, jednakże jest z tym mały problem, bo jesteśmy bezustannie śledzeni przez jego ojca...)

-Chcesz, abym udzieliła mu błogosławieństwa.

-Tak.

-Sam nie możesz go w pełni wspierać.

-Zgadza się.

-A czy zna się on chociaż na walce?

-Oh tak, pani. Potrafi walczyć, od dziecka trenuje szermierkę, a odkąd został Czarnym Kotem nauczył się również walki innymi brońmi oraz sztuk walk. Jestem pewien, że nie będziesz nim zawiedziona. I tak, pani, on czytał mitologię egipską i wie, kim jesteś. Nie jest ignorantem- uśmiechnął się, widząc jak bóstwo zdziwiło się jego czytaniem w myślach.

Sachmet nie myślała wiele więcej - kwami zaciekawił ją (i chciała zrozumieć, dlaczego Plagg nazwał ostatniego Czarnego Kota najlepszym od stuleci). Powietrze rozgrzało się, ona sama zalśniła światłem tysiąca słońc.

-Plaggu! Przyprowadzisz swego podopiecznego do mnie w noc pełni księżyca! Przekonamy się, czy zasługuje na moje błogosławieństwo!


End file.
